Talk:Goldsmithing Guide by Ctownwoody
'18-25' Interesting little idea here: after making all those silver ingots 15-20, turn them straight into silver earrings for steps 20-25 Loss of money but straight skill ups are worth it, personally didn't fail one synth for 6 earrings(1 stack of ingots) and I was only @18. AzulAeolus 08:21, 8 November 2008 (UTC) *It's an idea but given how unprofitable many stages of Goldsmithing can be (especially that 54-60 run), I try to stick to the most profitable items possible. Also, Silver Earrings are available for only 1150 from NPCs, which is well below cost. It's worth including in the comments and worth doing if you have the gil to burn for skill, though. Thanks for the input! --Ctownwoody 18:02, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Mythril I really hate to give out my little secret, but North Gustaberg S has an excellent rate on Mythril Ores, and Platinum as well. In one ~hour long trip, I get a few silver, a few pieces of Moblin gear, 6-10 Mythril, and 1-3 Platinum. And damnit if this Field/Worker gear isn't totally worthless. --Headache 11:10, 13 December 2008 (UTC) *Please elaborate on methods, drop-rates, and aggro. Looking at the HELM map for the zone shows that the points are scattered in three very separate clusters surrounded by either Sight or Sound aggressive mobs. As a second point, I tend not to recommend HELM as a source of ingredients, only as a source of sellables, because you "pay" for HELM with your time, whereas crafting is about "adding value" to ingredients. Still, comments are always welcomed. --Ctownwoody 19:34, 3 January 2009 (UTC) *90% of the zone has no quadavs or gobs, and don't believe what infobar or wiki tells you, the quadavs CAN aggro 75, and the goblins to worry about are 71-73 and have char models of moblins. And I just threw this together for you guys. --Headache 23:37, 7 January 2009 (UTC) **Headache, damn, that is a sexy map. Looks like a it takes 2-3 miners to make good use of the points. Do you just hang around the hill, do you run the walls in the North end, stay near the bottom of the cliff? --Ctownwoody 17:20, 10 January 2009 (UTC) *I usually just run around between Palborough and Zegham hill there, then after running out of points I check down below the ramp and by the waterfall. Or if I'm totally bored I'll make an L between the three areas --Headache 19:47, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Silver Chains *should edit silver chain. With the recently added gobbybag X quest, you need an angelskin orb. silver chain is required to make the orb so they do sell. Recently, I sold a stack and several singles (I'm almost positive to an angelskin orb maker). Karichi. *Silver Chains, like all Chains, are touchy because they benefit from HQs. The advice I gave hold true because the rate, at least on Asura is only "Average" for individuals and stacks. The two new Gobbiebag synths yield 6 each, 8 with HQ, so one chain can help 6 gobbiebags. Not exactly a recepie for speed. But yeah, if not for the Gobbiebag quests, I would have removed this item by now. --Ctownwoody 15:36, 27 June 2009 (UTC) *I agree/dissagree. I think silver chains are a great bridge. Enough so were i capped on them. On odin (during the lockout where the econamy is a mess now) these rly dont sell much at all. However a silver chain cost 315*4*2=2520. With max fame i was able to sell these back to the guild for 2328(bastock) or 2340(alzabi). So i was looking at 180-192g loss per synth. Considering the cost of other items in this area, thats not bad at all. And if you are worried about that small a loss, a sinlge stack of silver ingots sold will more then make up for it. On top of that i got very good skill from these. Total of 27 chain synths to get from 29-32.9 (cap of 33 to ><) --Godofgods *Note: Guild prices go down over time as you sell an item to them. So its best to sell all your chains at once (or intill guild is full) for maximume gain. Dont forget theirs two guilds. Gold Beastcoins just wanted to say you can steal these from mobs in sea serpent grotto behind the gold beastcoin door. not an easy way to get them but if your broke as hell from the other recipes this is a great way to save some money. may even be able to steal them from the mobs behind the mythril door, not sure tho i farm hakkutaku eyes behind the gold so know for sure there Latravant 01:11, May 7, 2010 (UTC) The normal campaign area beastmen can also be stolen from for these, and high-level beastmen elsewhere as well. Check the beastiary if in doubt.--Deadmeataru 20:53, November 11, 2010 (UTC) *I don't recommend stealing for supplies because it's 20 minutes, minimum, per synth. Just not worth it. --Ctownwoody 00:24, November 14, 2010 (UTC) * Ordinarily, I wouldn't reccomend it either. HOWEVER, I picked up about 8 stacks soloing thief 40-something to 67. Right after that was soloing dancer/thf (because I like making $ instead of blowing it all on ninja tools) so I continued to solo and steal getting about 4 more stacks. That's alot of synths I don't have to pay for. Now that the thief is 90 I frequently gil farm Yagudo in Sauromugue (S), platinum being even harder to come by.--Deadmeataru 22:52, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Earrings & Rings If you've done any mining you probably have a pile of low-end gems sitting around on a mule someplace, gardening causes this too. Because blowing up Mythril, Gold, etc. can get expensive AND because these gems are just taking up space, you might as well use them up as a bridge synth whenever you reach one of those points. Check the AH, your LS, and your own job list as someone may need lower level gear to level a new sub-job or whatever. If prices are bad on the AH (and everything fluctuates quite a bit lately) just NPC them. You get some gil (more than you would for the raw gemstone), some needed inventory space and maybe some good karma. After that you can still go to town on every Mythril, Gold whatever you can lay your hands on with a lower failure rate. A good thing since you'll be needing those ingots for the next stage of leveling. Just don't make a career out of it...--Deadmeataru 20:51, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Arrowheads Another useful bridge synth are the arrowhead synths. They do not sell well. However, if you are leveling wood to 60 (not a bad choice) you can make arrows (which also gives you a reason to level cloth for fletchings). If you plan to use bows either leveling ranger or farming on an already leveled ranger it will save you some expense. Levels in another craft will also help you on other synths as well. Use only if you want an alternative to one of the other synths. Arrows WILL sell if you park a mule in Jeuno somewhere whenever you are AFK, albeit slowly and save you the AH fees if you are unable to use them yourself. Don't expect to get rich... --Deadmeataru 23:05, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Level 45ish to 51 alternative Or even earlier. Wind Crystal + random Geode = Jewel. Caps at 51, and they drop often enough. Also, pretty cheap alternative for some of the stuff in this range. --Juggaloramuh 12:13, May 18, 2011 (UTC)